


Forehead Kisses

by Plagg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, au where viktuuri isnt canon, i live for pining!yuri, i was hit with yuuyu needs so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Yuri knows that it's unrealistic to think Yuuri would return his feelings, but he has to know. Which is how he find himself 12 miles deep in blankets mumbling his confession.





	

It seemed that everyone knew about Yuri’s crush before Yuri did.  Granted, he should’ve known, considering that he couldn’t hardly take his eyes off of Yuuri Katsuki, and he had this ugly habit of blushing far too much around him.  But, that didn’t stop Yuri from protesting when Mila brought it up.

“That’s disgusting, you hag!” Yuri yelled, stomping his feet when Mila continued to giggle. 

“Oh, come on!” the woman said through her laughter, “You don’t find him the _least bit_ cute?”

“No!” Yuri insisted, face hot at the accusation.

“I don’t believe you for one second,” Mila said bluntly, stooping down to pat the boy on the head.  Yuri felt his face grow hotter with each passing second, and he wanted so much to bite her wrist, just to put her in her place.  But, last time he bit someone his 3rd grade teacher whacked him upside the head so hard he almost got a concussion.  So, he refrained.

Then, just to interrupt their little fight, Viktor called out praises to Yuuri.  Both Russian skaters turned to see, and they saw Yuuri in his final pose, apparently having fought each other all the way through Yuuri’s program practice.

“Great, thanks for making me miss the whole thing, hag,” Yuri grumbled, pushing away from Mila to lean against the rink walls. 

“Oh?” Mila leaned over his shoulder, “You mean you wanted to watch that badly?”

“IT’S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT!” Yuri yelled loudly, getting fed up with the accusations.  Unfortunately, his outburst attracted the attention of everyone in the rink.  _Great_.

Yuri stomped out, but not before Mila shouted back to him in Russian, “Just accept it, you’ll feel better!”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Yuri laid in bed at the hotel just staring at the ceiling.  Did he really like the piggy?  Yes, Yuuri was a great skater, and Yuri truly did look up to him, but…he was just a rival!  Then again, Yuuri did have really pretty eyes…and his skating was just amazing, captivating…not to mention Yuuri’s figure…

“Shit,” Yuri groaned, rolling onto his stomach.  The more he thought about that katsudon, the more he blushed.  Yuuri was really nice…and he always tried to include Yuri when they were all in groups.  Gah, why couldn’t he be an asshole?!  At least then Yuri could just kick it aside, but no, Yuuri was as good on the inside as he was good on the outside.  That wasn’t fair. 

How long had he felt like this?  He’d known for a while all of these things about Yuuri but…how had he not made the connection?  Did Viktor know?  Did _Yuuri_ know?  Oh, God! 

Yuri buried his face in his pillow and let out a screech.  He needed answers.  He needed to get himself over this.  Fuck.  OK.

So, with a burst of anger-filled determination, Yuri propelled himself out his door and all the way down the hallway to one Yuuri Katsuki’s hotel room door and…he stopped, hand rose to knock.  All that determination faded away as reality set in.  He couldn’t do this!  Was he crazy?!  Yuuri did _not_ _ever_ need to know about this!  Of course, fate seemed to go against him when Yuuri suddenly opened the door, making him jump.

“Yurio?” Yuuri called, rubbing his tired eyes.  “What’re you doing here?”

“Wh-what are you doing leaving?!” Yuri stuttered, backing up a step.

“I was going to go get a soda…”

“Oh,” Yuri said, spinning around quickly to walk (read: run) away.

“Yurio, did you need something?” Yuuri asked.  “You want to come in?”

_Fuck_.  Yuuri knew something was up; he wasn’t stupid.  So, with head ducked, Yuri pushed passed the older man and flew straight for the bed in the middle of the room.  It was just as large as the one in Yuri’s room, the only difference was the number of blankets and pillows.  Apparently Yuuri’s request for “just a whole bunch of extra covers” went through.  Perfect.

Yuuri snickered at the boy, shaking his head as he headed back to the bed.  “Where did you go, Yurio?” he teased, poking around in the covers for the Russian boy.  “Looks like the blankets ate you up!” He flopped down belly-first onto Yuri, who cursed aloud, squirming under Yuuri’s weight.  

“Moron, let me up!” Yuri growled.

Yuuri laughed and wiggled his way up to the headboard, sitting up with his hands in lap, looking as innocent as possible.  Damn him for that.  “So, are you going to tell me what’s so wrong in your world that you came to _me_?”

Yuri blushed, remembering why he did come.  So, to hide his embarrassment, he grabbed a blanket and flung it over his head. 

“Yurio, come on!” Yuuri snickered, poking at him again.  “I’ll tickle you if you don’t get out from under there!” he threatened.  However, Yuri didn’t think that was a bad option.  Keep the mood light, y’know.

But, he would eventually have to talk.  So, better sooner than later, right?  Just get it over with.  Breathe. 

Yuri slowly pulled the blanket off his head, diverting his gaze from Yuuri so he could actually speak.  “I don’t want you to hate me…” he mumbled.

“Why would I hate you?”

Yuri whined, rolling over to cuddle against Yuuri.  That in itself was strange enough to worry Yuuri.  “…I think I have a crush on you,” Yuri said almost too quietly for Yuuri to hear.  “And I _hate_ it!” he added loudly, just to make sure the whole situation wasn’t a sappy pile of crap.

“You have a crush on me?” Yuuri repeated with such a gentleness in his voice it sprung tears into the boy’s eyes.  He had to nod; he’d come this far.  “Yuri, I’m flattered, but-“

“I don’t want the but!” Yuri whined, burying his face in Yuuri’s stomach.  “I already know it: you have Viktor…” he said with such a sourness in his voice. 

“I was going to say that you’re _sixteen_ , Yuri,” Yuuri said, running a hand through blond locks.  “It’s cute, but I’m way too old for you.”

Yuri growled, and shot up where he sat, scowl on his face.  “I’m not too young to know what I feel!”

“That’s not what I was saying, Yuri,” Yuuri tried to explain, “An eight-year age gap isn’t exactly a good thing…”

“I don’t care!” Yuri yelled.  If it wasn’t Viktor in the way, but _age_ , Yuri was mad.  He couldn’t take that!  So, in the midst of his tantrum, Yuri smashed their lips together in a kiss.  He made it quick, hopping off the bed to stomp out the door. 

“Yuri, get back here!” Yuuri called, hopping and stopping the blond. 

Yuri couldn’t hold it in.  There was just too much going on in his head.  So much confusion, anger, and hurt all over this stupid crush he didn’t even accept until just an hour before.  He started to cry hot, ugly tears.  Yuuri pulled him into a hug, and Yuri dug his nails into the man’s back as he hiccupped and wailed.  He never cried, especially over something as stupid as this!  Ugh, this wasn’t his day. 

“Yuri?” Yuuri called as the crying started to fade.  He received a whimper that completely shattered his heart, so he gently pushed Yuri off of him so he could look him in the eyes.  “Try again in two years, OK?” he said with a smile.  Yuri wiped his eyes and sniffled, barely registering the kiss placed on his forehead.

Every night after that, Yuri found his way to Yuuri’s room for a kiss on his forehead, and sometimes some cuddling.  Not that anyone else had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished this show I only care about Yuri Plisetsky he is a delight and he has a crush on Yuuri you can't convince me otherwise I saw the gifs.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones


End file.
